


My 12 Kids, My Husband, And I

by xfryingspanglex



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basically like little kids, But I'll elaborate more on them as the one-shots go on, But for now it's just this one, Christmas, M/M, Parents Levi & Erwin Smith, Some of the kids are briefly mentioned, These will be one-shots, family au, there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5536007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfryingspanglex/pseuds/xfryingspanglex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Business man Erwin and his husband Levi somehow ended up with 12 kids. How they planned to actually function as a family of 12 kids was a mystery, but they were going to do it together. And that's what mattered.</p>
<p>Basically my friend mentioned a silly Christmas one-shot and even though Christmas is done, I still wrote it all out. And I decided halfway through that I wanted to make a little fic of one shots for it.<br/>The first one is very Christmassy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My 12 Kids, My Husband, And I

Levi scowled lightly as the steam from the pot in front of him rose up right into his face, cursing lightly under his breath as he looked at the time.

Okay, so 5am was a weird time to be starting work on Christmas dinner, but he couldn’t sleep which was the usual, and if he done it now, he’d be more than prepared for tonight so he didn’t have lots of tiny children whining loudly at him in the morning. Why they _had_ that many children was a mystery and Levi himself was unsure how Erwin had got away with adopting this many children and how the adoption agency themselves let them adopt this often but I suppose Erwin being a well-known business man with enough money for a room each for these kids probably helped their case. But still it baffled hi-

“Papa!”

What the fuck! How had he not noticed the brunette run into the kitchen from upstairs?

After taking a deep breath for a moment just because, as there would no way that he’d admit that Eren had gave him a fright, he turned to the boy and raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you up…?”

“I couldn’t sleep!” His words were dragged out a lot, swinging his arms happily by his sides. “Whatcha doing, Papa?!”

“Cooking. Have you realised it’s very late at night? Papa is still in bed if you want to cuddle with them?”

“No, I want to be here!” He jumped lightly and giggled madly, reaching up to be picked up.

Levi sighed softly and gently picked him up, balancing the boy on his hip. He couldn’t complain really, at least it wasn’t all 12 of them. Yes. That’s right. 12 kids. Ymir and Marco were twins at 7 years old, Reiner and Bertholdt were 6 years old, Mikasa and Annie were 5, Eren, Jean, Sasha and Connie were all 4, Krista was 3 and Armin had just turned 1 last month. In all honesty, he wasn’t sure how they did it. This is what he meant by he didn’t understand how Erwin had got him to agree to this many kids. Probably through an awful lot of se-

“Papa! What are we cooking?” Oh shit, he almost forgot the kid was here for a moment.

“We’re starting on the turkey and anything we can slow cook through the day.”

“Why?”

“Because it saves me time later in the day.”

“How?” Ah yes. The questioning stage.

“Because it means I don’t need to cook it all later on.”

“Why?”

“It just is, Eren.”

“Okay!” The small boy grinned and Levi wondered why he didn’t just decide to begin with that answer since it worked so easily. He stirred a few things before turning the heat off and walking away after leaving the lid on the pot. “Right. We’re getting you to bed, even if that means that you just sit up with me. I’ll do this later on.” He couldn’t let himself continuing knowing that Eren wouldn’t sleep at all if he knew others were up and happily wandering about, sadly. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to lull himself to sleep but he might just get Eren to if he let the small boy ramble for a while.

“B-But Papa! It’s Christmas! I don’t wanna sleep! Can’t I just open my presents?!”

“No Eren. You’ll need to wait for your siblings to wake up.” Before the sentence was even fully out his mouth, a loud whine emitted from the child’s mouth, beginning to bounce in his arms in annoyance.

“But Papa-!”

“No buts, Eren.”

After a few more whines and a large, over exaggerated pout, he calmed a little, simply snuggling into Levi’s shoulder.

Levi took the time to drift away into his own thoughts as he carried the baby upstairs, running over the mental list of things he had to do. He recounted all the presents for all the kids in his head, making sure that he hadn’t missed one for any of them, then what had to be done for dinner, then the cleaning after and before both presents and dinner.

He looked down at the boy in his arms and noticed him already asleep. Well that was fast. It made his night a little easier. Though he couldn’t stop the smile sneaking onto his lips as he watched Eren’s shoulders rise and fall before gently setting the boy down in his own bed and walking through to his own room, spotting Erwin sprawled across the bed, Armin curled up on his chest happily. None of that. If Armin fell off, he would never forgive himself…or Erwin. He gently moved Armin to lie on his back next to Erwin, climbing in himself and simply watching them for a while.

-x-x-x-

It wasn’t long after 9.30am before the kids, one after the other in quick succession of each other, the last two was Mikasa holding onto Eren’s hand as he rubbed his eyes while he walked in, all ran into the room, a clear buzz in the air due to what the day was. Levi hadn’t slept since and simply sat up when they ran in. A few of the taller ones climbed on the bed and helped the smaller ones on while Levi quickly picked up the still sleeping Armin and gently cradled them in his arms.

“Merry Christmas!!” The chorus of kids was loud and excited and suited them all. He felt silly that he was proud of himself for being able to pick out and distinguish each and every little voice, from Reiner’s loud speech quality to Bertholdt’s quiet, timid voice.

“And happy birthday, Papa!” Marco smiled widely, the others quickly joining in with him.

And a groan from Erwin at his side told him that he had also heard the loud calling, as well as Armin who now squirmed in his arms.

“Thank you, kids. And Merry Christmas to you all as well.” He let a rare smile form on his face, gently bouncing Armin. “Now, I think it’s your Dad who needs waking.” He smirked a little and let the kids go for him. Which was met with another groan of confusion before a soft chuckle that Levi knew all too well.

He quickly scooped up as many kids as he could, kissing their foreheads gently.

“No point messing around! Run downstairs and get yourself set up! I’m sure Santa has left you lots of lovely things. But don’t open any until we’re down please!” He grinned and sent them off, getting himself out of bed.

“Good morning to you too.” He joked softly, watching Erwin as he dressed himself in a dressing gown before looking to his husband.

“I haven’t forgot about you.” He smiled and kissed his cheek, watching him as he moved back. “Happy birthday. And Merry Christmas.”

The two shared a quiet moment, exchanging a small kiss, a cuddle, with Armin still in Levi’s arms, giggling madly, before Levi got up as well and covered himself and following the kids downstairs, fingers entwined with Erwin’s. When they got there, the kids were all sitting in front of their own piles, Eren and Jean close to another fight with each other, despite Erwin and Levi placing them across the room from each other for this exact reason.

“Go on then!” Erwin grinned and sat on the armchair, Levi sitting on the arm of it and gently bounced Armin, who was baby talking away at him happily.

The kids quickly tore into their presents, chatting loudly amongst themselves and every so often turning to show off a present to their dads in happiness. As a pair, they had to admit they had done well satisfying all 12 kids. Even Armin was chatting with what words he knew happily, showing stuff off to Erwin as Levi helped him unwrap stuff. But of course, ‘Santa’ did it. Levi knew that Erwin wasn’t the most impressed with the whole Santa thing. It was something that Erwin had grown up with always being told to be fake. Something his parents didn’t really indulge in. But for Levi, as a poor kid, it was something of hope. And something he wanted his kids to experience. He knew that his husband really wanted to just let go of the charade, but he couldn’t ruin that magic for his kids.

It’s not that Erwin’s parents had been against Christmas, per say, just that he grew up never having that extra magic. His parents just felt that there was no point in faking a person when he was getting gifts either way and he’d just had to get told that it was a lie a few years down the line.

The kids had finished by now, admiring and trying to open their favourite of the presents, a few just cuddling teddies to their chests.

However it was a moment of peace before a fight broke out. They really should have expected it, in all honesty. Eren and Jean never went a day without a fight. And this one consisted of screaming and physical hits. Great.

Erwin sighed as he got up, kneeling down to try resolve the issue that would, as always, somehow pull in all the kids. The usual. Christmas sadly didn’t change that.

-x-x-x-

Levi scowled a bit as he sat on the couch, watching as his newly cleaned living room was about to get wrecked once again since Erwin’s parents had arrived with a lot of stuff for them.

Christmas was a joy and yet a horrible, awful curse.

Erwin had ran out to the car to help them carry things in, while the kids happily crawled all over him instead, blabbing away about what they think they might’ve got.

“I want dinosaur things!” Eren shouted rather loudly over them all, once again bouncing on the spot.

“I want more cuddly things~!” Krista chirped in happily, giggling madly as she cuddled her teddy from earlier on tight against her.

“I want Krista to get more cuddly things!” Okay, that was the nicest thing Ymir has said all day.

“I want dinner!”

“Later, Sasha.”

They’re listing ceased as soon as Erwin and his parents walked in, putting the big bags down and Levi slowly realised there were 12 big bags.

_‘Oh God.’_ His thoughts turned less to the bags and more to the floor. _‘My poor living room.’_

“Right kids, you all have a bag each!” Erwin’s mother had started talking, and each of the little brats had made their way around her, Armin even toddling along as well.

“Did Santa leave them at your house, Grandma?” Jean had asked it with such a sweet innocence in his voice and all the shorter of the two husbands could do was watch her, scowl getting slightly deeper. If she dared said anything about no Santa thing, he knew he wouldn’t be able to really control his anger. If she dared take the magic away from these small, pure children out of nothing but a spite because they personally disagreed with it, he wouldn’t be happy at all.

Erwin was the first to see his gaze, trying to keep a calm composure but he clearly gulped in a sort of nervous panic for what his mother might come out with next.

Just before she went to speak, she caught Levi’s gaze from his seat, keeping eye contact with him for a few seconds that felt more like years to the adults in the room, whereas it went right over the children’s heads.

It took another few moments after the staring match for her to answer Jean’s question, in a slightly strained tone, Levi noted.

“Of course he did, dear. There was too much to fit all into this house so he brought it to us!”

-x-x-x-

The rest of the day went by in a bit of a, sadly quick, blur. But it felt like a repeat of this morning. Steam in his face, Eren tugging at his leg, slightly tired, except this time there were also a lot of other children running around and shouting loudly with unused adrenaline.

It felt weird, looking at all these small children running around and constantly reminding him that, yes, this was his life. He had a husband and 12 small kids all 7 or under. And yes, this was a thought that occurred around 20 times a day. He wasn’t sure what it was, maybe it was the fact that the day went quickly, or maybe it was the fact that, other than cooking, he hadn’t done much at all, but it didn’t feel…the same as last year.

He was pulled out his thoughts by strong arms wrapping round his waist, noticing just now that Eren had gotten bored and taken off. He glanced round behind him and was met with the broad chest and those hideous eyebrows that he had argued time and time again with him to get fixed or something, but the taller man had decided for himself that they were fine.

“Can I help you?”

“Is it wrong to hug my husband?”

“No. But you usually want something when you do hug me like this.”

“True.” He laughed that intoxicating laugh, pulling something out one pocket and then another out the other, putting them both in different hands and speaking as he did it.. “For your Christmas. And for your birthday.” He kissed just behind his ear, making him shiver lightly.

He blushed lightly, never seeming to get over the fact that he was married to this man at all. Levi mumbled a small thanks before opening the Christmas one first, a small box that contained a beautiful watch. It was lovely black leather straps with gorgeous marble face and silver hands, numbers and finish. Of course Erwin had to overdo it. But that meant that he would go about ten times the expensiveness with present in his other hand. A simple envelope. But it was Erwin and there was more to this. As always.

He gently ripped the envelope open, reading the front before opening it up, reading the tickets inside.

“Plane tickets?”

“Mhmm.”

“May I ask where to?” He turned his body properly to face him, watching his features carefully.

“Germany. You mentioned wanting to visit, and I thought the kids would enjoy something like that. Besides, it’s only a short drive to everywhere else in Europe. Booked for next summer. Three weeks.”

Erwin looked rather pleased with himself, grinning quite a bit. Levi, on the other hand, didn’t exactly smile, but his eyes said all that was needed.

“You, Erwin Smith, are a charmer.”

“What can I say? It’s in my blood.”

At that point in time, the kids ran through, Sasha clearly have heard the timer for the food going off and was leading the group in, Eren and Mikasa both holding Armin’s hands at the back to help him toddle through.

And, as he went over to get them into chairs, settling them all and getting them comfortable, despite the little hiccups any family faces, it was a perfect Christmas, just as perfect as the years before and with only more happy ones to come. And for that, he was forever grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a gift for my friend Amy! She mentioned a silly idea to me about Christmas Erwin and Levi with lots of kids and silly headcanons and I loved it a lot so I spent a good few hours writing this~  
> She's the Levi to my Erwin how could I not~?
> 
> Forgive the like x things I wasn't too sure how to separate the timing of things and I haven't wrote in ages! But constructive criticism is always good and if anyone knows how I'd make them more clear, I'd be happy to edit it~!
> 
> Just to be clear though, at the time of this chapter:  
> Mikasa – 5 years old  
> Reiner – 6 years old  
> Bertl – 6 years old  
> Annie – 5 years old  
> Eren – 4 years old  
> Jean – 4 years old  
> Marco – 7 years old  
> Sasha – 4 years old  
> Connie – 4 years old  
> Krista – 3 years old  
> Ymir – 7 years old  
> Armin – 1 year old


End file.
